Amor a primera vista
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Fic oneshot NarutoxHinata, Bueno este fic mas que nada, tiene recuerdos en donde Hinata busca por toda Konoha a Naruto, para declararle su amor y en el camino en su busqueda, se relatan varios recuerdos, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen revie


"Amor a primera vista"

En la mansión Hyuuga esta Hinata se encuentra en su cuarto, sentada en la cama viendo por la ventana, el bonito día que era y sobre todo pensando en Naruto.

Hoy será, el día, no puedo ya mantenerlo oculto, le diré a Naruto kun que lo amo desde el primer momento que lo vi—dice Hinata—

Entonces esta Hinata se para y sale de su habitación, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la salida en donde encuentra a su hermana Hanabi y a su primo Neji en la entrada.

Hoy será por fin el día verdad—dice Hanabi—

Así es, no puedo mantenerlo mas oculto e esperado más de 2 años por este momento—dice Hinata—

Ve Hinata sama que vea Naruto, que haz cambiado gracias a el, te haz convertido en una verdadera Kunoichi, espero que ese amor sea correspondido—dice Neji—

Arigato, Neji nisan también tu Hanabi, iré a buscar a Naruto Kun—dice Hinata—

Bien estaremos aquí cuando regreses, hermana—dice Hanabi—

Lo se—dice Hinata—

Entonces esta Hinata sale de la mansión Hyuuga y empieza a caminar rumbo a Ichiraku ramen.

Lo mas seguro es que encuentra a Naruto kun ahí, recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Naruto kun en la academia de Ninjas, me enamore de el a primera vista, nunca olvidare ese día—dice Hinata—

-----------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

Es la academia de Ninjas cuando Naruto y los demás eran niños era su primer dia en la academia, los niños estaban jugando después, de la ceremonia de bienvenida que les dieron esta Hinata se encontraba por lado de la escuela viendo a los demás ninjas nerviosa por su primer día.

Es mi primer día, en la academia ¿Qué debo hacer? Todos se ven tan seguros, me gustaría ser fuerte—dice Hinata—

En ese momento escucha ruido atrás de la escuela.

Parece que hay alguien atrás ¿Qué estará haciendo allá atrás?—dice Hinata—

Entonces se dirige a ver y asomándose, ve a un chico rubio, aventando shurikens a un árbol y viendo que falla.

Volví a fallar, no le puedo dar en el blanco, pero les mostrare a todos que puedo hacerlo, ya verán—dice el chico—

Tiene una gran fuerza ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué siento un hormigueo dentro de mi?—piensa Hinata—

En ese momento Hinata pisa una rama, que se rompe provocando un sonido, que el chico rubio logra escuchar.

¿Qué fue eso? Parece provenir de ahí ¿habrá alguien ahí?—dice el chico—

Entonces empieza a caminar, hacia la parte en donde esta Hinata y por el sonido, que provocaba las ramas al pasar por ellas caminando, esta Hinata sabia que se acercaba.

Viene hacia aquí ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo decir? Mi corazón late cada vez mas rápido—piensa Hinata—

Escuchaba que los pasos estaban mas cerca parecía que ya faltaban pocos pasos, cuando de repente se escucha un grito.

¡Volviste a agarrar mis Shurikens Naruto!—dice una persona—

I… Iruka sensei, pues vera es que estaban ahí, y pensé que podría… —dice Naruto nervioso—

Cuantas veces te he dicho, que esperes a que comience las clases, ya les daré Shurikens, y les diré la forma de aventarse, que no vez que puede salir alguien de repente y lastimarlo—dice Iruka—

Pero no hay nadie que venga atrás de la escuela más que yo, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Aun así no debes tomar, lo que no es tuyo sin permiso, ven te llevare al salón ya vamos a comenzar—dice Iruka levantando a Naruto—

No yo puedo llegar, solo no escapare lo prometo—dice Naruto—

Prefiero estar seguro—dice Iruka desapareciendo en una nube de humo junto con Naruto—

Na… Naruto, así se llama—dice Hinata—

Entonces se da cuenta de que los están llamando ya que va a comenzar las clases, esta Hinata se dirige al salón cuando llega ve que el primer asiento cerca, de la puerta esta vació y no alcanzaba a ver algún otro y se sienta ahí, y empieza a buscar si Naruto estaba en el mismo salón, cuando de repente este Iruka comienza a hablar.

Bienvenidos, a la academia ninja, aquí estudiaran lo básico que debe saber un ninja, bien primero me presentare mi nombre es Umino Iruka y seré su sensei, en la academia, bien será mejor que nos conozcamos de una vez, ¿alguien quiere presentarse?—dice Iruka—

Entonces todos se empiezan a levantar y a gritar "yo primero", y esta Hinata no logra ver con tanta gente si Naruto esta ahí.

No logro ver a Naruto kun—piensa Hinata—

De repente este Iruka habla.

Bien Naruto, pasa enfrente y preséntate a los demás—dice Iruka—

En ese momento el corazón de Hinata empieza, a aumentar si ritmo cuando ve que Naruto pasa enfrente al salón.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, este año me graduare en la academia, mi comida favorita es el ramen y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Entonces esta Hinata se pone feliz, y siente que su corazón lata rápidamente.

Naruto kun, me alegra ver que estamos en el mismo salón—piensa Hinata—

--------------------------------Fin del Flasback--------------------------------------

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Naruto kun, no sabia que me pasaba en ese momento, nunca deje de pensar en el ese día fui muy feliz, y espero que el me corresponda—dice Hinata—

Entonces esta Hinata llega a Ichiraku ramen y entra, en donde el Teuchi (es el nombre del señor del ramen) y Ayame la ven.

Bienvenida ¿Qué te sirvo?—dice Teuchi—

Pero esta Hinata no le presta atención, ya que ve que Naruto no se encuentra ahí, y Ayame se da cuenta, que busca a alguien.

Buscan a alguien verdad—dice Ayame—

Hai, ¿Cómo lo sabes?—dice Hinata—

Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, al parecer es alguien especial—dice Ayame—

Entonces esta Hinata se sonroja, al ver que Ayame estaba en lo correcto.

A… así es ¿Acaso Naruto kun ya estuvo aquí?—dice Hinata—

Con que buscas a Naruto, si ya vino a comer venia de entrenar, también se veía algo cansado creo que se fue a su casa a descansar—dice Teuchi—

Arigato—dice Hinata—

Entonces sale del lugar dirigiéndose a casa de Naruto y tanto Teuchi como Ayame la ven salir.

Le deseo suerte, y espero que Naruto kun le corresponda—dice Ayame—

¿Qué quieres decir?—dice Teuchi—

Me sorprende que no te hayas dado, cuenta pero creo que una mujer percibe eso más fácil—dice Ayame—

Creo que ya se a que te refieres, soy viejo pero no ciego—dice Teuchi—

Entonces ¿Por qué no sacas los fideos que se te están quemando?—dice Ayame—

¡Es para la nueva receta!—dice Teuchi—

Esta Hinata, sigue su camino hacia la casa de Naruto pensando que ahí esta, poniéndose nerviosa, al saber que cada vez esta más cerca, cada paso, cada segundo menos para llegar.

Ya estoy, mas cerca espero que me corresponda, la primera vez que fui afortunada, de estar cerca de el fue durante el examen de chunnin, cuando todos nuestros equipos se volvieron a ver, y sobre todo estaba feliz de que Naruto kun, estuviera ahí y aparte el sentarme alado de el, sobre todo lo que me dio fuerzas en el examen, fue que el me apoyara cuando luchaba contra Neji, muchos ya sabían que era muy grande la diferencia de fuerza, pero Naruto kun siempre me animo hasta el final, aun recuerdo esas palabras "Hinatahaz lo mejor posible", ese día demostré que pude cambiar aunque sea un poco, hoy le diré te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi—dice Hinata—

Entonces llega al edificio, en donde vive Naruto sabiendo que la casa de Naruto esta en lo mas alto, ella sube las escaleras rápidamente, ya que quiere decírselo de frente, entonces llega a donde esta su puerta, ella piensa que esta a poco de verlo sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, la persona que le dio fuerzas desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y la que ama, toca la puerta sintiendo como su corazón palpita, pero no hay respuesta, vuelve a tocar y nada, entonces Hinata usa el Byakugan viendo que Naruto no se encuentra ahí.

No esta, se a deber ido, pero ¿A dónde? Creo que lo mas seguro es que este entrenando, tal vez ya recupero sus energías y se fue a entrenar, tengo que apresurarme a llegar—dice Hinata—

Entonces Hinata sin perder tiempo, salta de edificio a edificio, para llegar a ese lugar, en donde le era muy especial para ella.

Ahí es donde, Naruto kun me dijo esas palabras, espero que este ahí aun—dice Hinata mi entras recuerda ese momento—

-------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

Es el día en donde las finales del examen de chunnin se realizan, Hinata se encuentra en el área de entrenamiento 7, junto con Naruto.

Naruto kun ¿Por qué haz venido aqui? ¿No son hoy los combates principales?—dice Hinata—

Yo buen, ya sabes. He venido solo para ver esta zona de entrenamiento, ya que aquí fue en donde me convertí en genin—dice Naruto—

¿De verdad? ¿Pero porque?—dice Hinata—

¡Por nada! Aquien le importa la razon—dice Naruto volteandose—

Hai (Si)… lo siento—dice Hinata—

Entonces el rubio se da la vuelta

Eh, Hinata Neji es familia tuya, ¿verdad?—dice Naruto—

Hai—dice Hinata—

¿Es fuerte?—dice Naruto—

Hai—dice Hinata—

Ya veo—dice Naruto bajando la mirada—

Pero… debes ser capaz de vencerlo Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

¡Si soy fuerte!—dice Naruto—

Entonces esta Hinata se pone a jugar con sus dedos.

Estoy segura de que puedes vencerle, Naruto kun…--dice Hinata—

Eh—dice Naruto—

Bueno, cuando me animaste, sentí como si me hiciera más fuerte que antes, tras las eliminatorias, fui capaz de apreciarme un poco más. Si un extraño me observara, tal vez parecería que no he cambiado, pero pienso que he sido capaz de cambiar, y creo que es gracias a ti Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

Eh, ¿Hinata?, ¿De verdad piensas eso?—dice Naruto bajando la cabeza—

¿Qué?—dice Hinata—

Tal vez parezca fuerte, desde tu punto de vista, pero siempre la fastidio y simplemente actuó como si fuera fuerte porque estoy cabreado, dattebayo—die Naruto—

¡Eso no es verdad!—dice Hinata—

Entonces Naruto levanta la cabeza.

Aunque hayas cometido un error, siempre has sido desde mi punto de vista, un fracasado orgulloso, cuando te miro siento un impacto en mi corazón. No eres perfecto… Cometes errores y te haces fuerte de ellos, yo creo que esa es la verdadera fuerza. Naruto kun creo que eres una persona muy fuerte—dice Hinata—

Arigato, Hinata. Siempre he sido el ultimo en todo, estaba nervioso por nada, estaba un poco deprimido, ¡pero ahora me siento muchos mejor!—dice Naruto—

Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

¡Voy a los combates principales!—dice Naruto caminando de repente se detiene y voltea a ver a Hinata—

Hinata…--dice Naruto—

¿Eh?—dice Hinata—

Siempre he pensado en ti como…--dice Naruto—

¿Qué? ¿Qué?—dice Hinata—

Una persona oscura, tímida y extraña—dice Naruto—

Naruto kun—dice Hinata agachando la cabeza—

¿Peor sabes una cosa?—dice Naruto volteándose y caminando—

Entonces Hinata levanta la cabeza viendo hacia Naruto.

Me gusta la gente como tú—dice Naruto—

Como tú resuena en la mente de Hinata mientras ve como se aleja.

------------------------------Fin del flashback---------------------------------------

Nunca olvidare ese día—dice Hinata—

Entonces caminando por el bosque pasando por unos árboles, llega al área de entrenamiento 7 y no ve a nadie ahí.

No esta aquí—dice Hinata—

Buscas a Naruto verdad—dice una persona que aparece detrás de Hinata—

Entonces Hinata se voltea y ve que es Kakashi leyendo Icha Icha paradise.

¿Cómo lo sabe?—dice Hinata—

De todos los ninjas de Konoha, quien te importa mas es Naruto luego e visto como lo miras, Kurenai no fue la única persona, que se le hizo raro que le dieras medicina a Naruto, pero supongo que fui de los pocos que pensó que lo amas—dice Kakashi—

Entonces porque nunca dijo nada—dice Hinata—

Creo que es mas apropiado que tú lo hicieras, Naruto se fue y ya esta anocheciendo, pero no tengo idea de a donde se abra ido Naruto—dice Kakashi—

Arigato, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa—dice Hinata—

No te preocupes, algún día tendrás la oportunidad de decírselo—dice Kakashi—

Hai—dice Hinata alejándose del lugar y caminando hacia la mansión Hyuuga—

No e tenido suerte, no e encontrado a Naruto kun, que mal hoy estaba decidida a decirle y no lo encuentro, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?—piensa Hinata—

Entonces la noche llega y se encuentra en la esquina de su casa da la vuelta y choca con alguien.

Perdón no me di cuenta, por donde venia—dice Hinata con los ojos cerrados—

No te preocupes, Hinata chan—dice una persona—

Esa voz—piensa Hinata—

Entonces abre los ojos y ve que con quien choco era Naruto.

Na… Naruto kun ¿Qué haces aquí?—dice Hinata mientras toma la mano del rubio para levantarse—

Pues, vine a tu casa a buscarte—dice Naruto—

¿Para que?—dice Hinata nerviosa—

Pues veras…--dice Naruto cuando de repente es interrumpido por Hinata—

Tengo algo que decirte—dice Hinata—

¿Qué es?—dice Naruto—

Veras es algo, que desde hace tiempo quería decirte pero, no tenia el valor de hacerlo, pero hoy tome la decisión de hacerlo, veras tu siempre haz sido una persona especial para mi, siempre te e visto de una manera diferente, que a los demás, siempre que estoy cerca de ti siento un hormigueo en mi interior, mi corazón late rápidamente, siempre e querido decirte, desde que supe por que me sentía así, cuando te fuiste de Konoha a entrenar me sentía triste por tu ausencia, pero sentía que estabas conmigo en espíritu, quería que cuando volvieras vieras la persona que soy ahora, e esperado mas de 2 años para tu regreso, para decirte "Aishiteru Naruto kun" (Te amo Naruto kun)—dice Hinata viendo a Naruto a los ojos—

De repente Hinata recibe algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo, un apasionado beso que le da Naruto el cual quería decir que también la amaba, Hinata empieza a llorar de felicidad y abraza a Naruto muy feliz.

Arigato, Hinata chan, en verdad quería escuchar eso de ti, tu eres la única persona que creía en mi, en un principio muchos me decían, que no lograría ser nadie, pero tu nunca dejaste de creer en mi, Hinata chan yo también te amo—dice Naruto—

Naruto kun hay algo mas que quiero decirte, me enamore de ti a primera vista, el primer día de la academia, tu estabas arrojando las Shurikens de Iruka sensei, y yo estaba observándote, escondida—dice Hinata—

Hinata chan, después de un tiempo por alguna razón imagine que eras tu, y me alegra escucharlo, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Entonces Hinata besa al rubio, con pasión ambos debajo de la luz de la luna, una luna que sonríe ya que finalmente, ambos están juntos.

Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic mío que se me ocurrió gracias a el AMV de una amiga, bueno espero que les guste a ustedes también, lo de la luna sonriente es un elemento, en donde hace ver como si la luna estuviera feliz con lo que esta pasando, nada mas aclaro eso, por favor dejen reviews


End file.
